Duo and LaLa Land
by Shinigami Sama2
Summary: PG for a lil' language. Duo is bored in the safehouse and plays pranks on everyone (how stereotypical). I make an appearance in this story (agin, how stereotypical) and it gets REALLY wierd at most points. Gosh, I hope no body I know is reading this.
1. Default Chapter

I was sugarhigh (again) when I wrote this so it's really quite stupid. Oh well. Enjoy as well as you can.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing, blah blah blah. BUT I DO OWN SHINIGAMI SAMA! (that's me, no kidnapping [hey cool I own something]^~^)  
  
La-La Land  
  
Thump, thump, thump, thump, thud. "Q-man, don't speak, I'm not here. I put krazy glue in Heero's shampoo."  
  
"Yeah, whatever Duo." Unbeknownst to Duo, Quatre had found out who let loose the rabbits in Quatre's bedroom, so he of course began whispering something to Wufei.  
  
"DUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Heero came running down the hall with his hands stuck to his head. "Where. Is. Duo. Baka. Omea. O. Korosu. Duo. Baka."  
  
"Duo baka is behind the couch."  
  
"Wuffy! Whyyyyyyyyyy? Oh, shit." Duo exclaimed as he popped up from behind the couch.  
  
Deathglaredeathglaredeathglaredeathglaredeathglaredeathglaredeathglaredea-  
  
"Duo ran out screaming "God save me!" whilst Heero waddled out the door after him yelling various naughty words in Japanese. Wufei soon followed weilding a katana, with Quatre and his Maguanacs close behind.  
  
0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0. 0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0..0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0 .0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0  
  
Duo is tied up, unconscious, on the floor of the safehouse. The other three (Quatre, Heero, Wufei) are sitting at a table nearby trying to figure out what to do to him. Duo suddenly wakes up, lifts his hands like the ropes weren't even there and immediately checks the back of his head. "Phew, I thought I was gonna' lose ya back there."  
  
"Who, me?" As a teenage girl with dark hair pulled back in a braid almost as long as Duo's, wearing a black shirt with flames on it, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes walks in from out of the dark end of the safehouse.  
  
"Oh no!" Heero, Wufei and Quatre hug each other in fright.  
  
"AGH! What have you done to my baby?! Snaps and Duo is back to normal, no ropes, no bruises, etc. "You three are in big trouble!" She deathglares them causing Wufei and Quatre to cringe back in fright, though Heero doesn't flinch. She then snaps her fingers and Heero suddenly appears in a comfortable looking green and black sweat suit.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!! Heero screams, being deprived of his spandex. "This, should not, be legal. I apoligize for not cringing in fear Shinigami Sama!"  
  
'snap' Heero is back to his spandex and tank top. Now what shall I do to you three, hmm hmm hmm, what do do. I can turn Wufei into an onna again." Wufei almost faints and Duo falls on the floor laughing. I can paste a permanent smile on Heero's face, and I can make Quatre.. A war hawk!  
  
(all 3)"NOOOO!"  
  
Duo is still rolling on the floor, holding his stomach, and Quatre goes into (dundunduuuuun) ZERO MODE.  
  
"No.Shinigami Sama.I cannot allow you to do that." Everyone runs screaming, except Shinigami Sama. She pulls Duo back to her as the other two race out of the safehouse. She encases Duo and herself in two red bubbles so they cannot be harmed. Then she gets all Shinigami on him.  
  
"Hoo-yah! Bring it on Blondie!" She shoots a little blue blob at him from her bubble. He ducks, but it just drops on his head from above. He starts to get all shaky, like he's having a seizure or something. There's a bright flash and Quatre reappears as . uh, a little blue blob (with Quat eyes, how creepy). The little blue Q-blob globs over and starts bouncing on Shinigami Sama's bubble and slides off the sides with a loud schlop.  
  
Trowa walks in from the shadows and picks up the Q-blob. "Hey, where did you come from?" Duo asks quizzically.  
  
"What are you talking about? He's been here the whole time." She says as she drops the red bubbles and steps down. Duo, on the other hand falls with a loud thud."  
  
"Oh. Wait how did you know that and nobody else did?"  
  
"I dunno. Why did I even put this part in here? It doesn't tie in with the plot. It serves no purpose. WHY DID I PUT THIS HERE?!!"  
  
Trowa coughs. "To introduce me into the story and end the first chapter."  
  
"Squee!" Says the little Q-blob, out of zero mode and somehow unaware of the fact that he is a little blue blob.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
I just read that over, it's so stupid. Oh, well, this is just the beginning, the plot sorda comes together in the next chapter. This is another one of my "I was sugarhigh when I wrote this so flame me if ya' feel like it" fics. I just want someone to read and review so I can put up chapter 2. 


	2. Duo and LaLa Land PART2

Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing blah blah blah. But I do own Shinigami Sama (she's me, no kidnapping!).  
  
La-La Land  
  
Part 2  
  
Wufei and Heero peek in the door to make sure the place is still intact, then walk in. They immediately see Shinigami Sama and turn around. They also immediately find themselves tied up.  
  
"Shoot. This sucks, we're in trouble now." Both look around, give Trowa and the Q-blob a weird look, and look back to Shinigami Sama. "Where's Quatre?"  
  
"Oh, duh, that's right you two ran screaming before you saw what happened to him. He's the lil' blue blob Trowa is holding."  
  
"Oooooookay, that's just not right. Are you still going to punish us?"  
  
"Yup. I have decided what to do to you." (both) "What?"  
  
"I'm going to turn you over to Duo."  
  
"Cool!" Yells Duo.  
  
"Dang. This is NOT good."  
  
"On a sugarhigh."  
  
Both immediately scrambling for the door on their butts, but Yuy stops them. "AHHH! I've got a spandex wedgie burn!" We see Heero doing a little 'ow my butts on fire!' dance.  
  
"What am I going to do to them? They're just going to beat me up anyways." Duo whispers to Shinigami Sama.  
  
"Oh, no they're not. Okay, I'm the Goddess of Death, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You have rightfully named yourself the God of Death, among other things, right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"That means that if you promise to go on a date with me soon I can fulfill that namesake."  
  
"In English.?"  
  
"You get all the powers of the God of Death if you ask me out."  
  
"I get to be all powerful AND go on a date with you (shush, I'm fulfilling every fangirl's dream, just put your name in place of mine.)?! Cool!"  
  
Ok, I can't come up with an ending. I'm sorry I'm making myself sound all cool and snooty. This is my alternate universe, I can rule as I please. So there. (Sticks out tongue) R&R if ya' feel like it. 


End file.
